The present invention relates to emergency medical equipment and, more specifically, to a cervical immobilizer for immobilizing a patient's head and neck when cervical injuries are suspected.
The present invention finds use as a device for immobilizing the head and neck of a patient. It is used primarily in emergency rescue where spinal and/or cervical injuries are known to be presented or are suspected. For example, the present invention can be used in emergency rescue activities in auto accidents, rough terrain rescue or during emergency service for any type of accident that requires the immobilization of the head and cervical column for transport of the patient to the nearest medical facility.
The present invention can also be used beyond the transporting phase of the rescue. For example, it can maintain the head and/or neck in immobilization while the patient is being X-rayed at the medical facility. The present invention is particularly designed to be X-ray permeable.
During the rescue of patients with known or suspected spinal or cervical injuries, the known methods of immobilizing the head and neck of the patient either involve placing sandbags alongside the head or neck of the patient, or taping the patient to a backboard, stretcher or other rigid support. These known methods are awkward and time-consuming. Additionally, the materials which are generally used in the known methods are not reuseable. It takes special handling of the patient when sandbags are used, since the stretcher or rigid support cannot be tilted very far from horizontal. This presents a major problem in air-lifting patients.
The present invention is designed to be utilized by land or air ambulance services, by hospitals, by fire stations/rescue squads, by search and rescue teams, or any other personnel during emergency medical rescue work.
Several devices are known in the art for restraining various portions of a patient's head or neck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,628 shows a device for bandaging and restraining tissue for use in connection with the reformation of facial features, such as the nose, chin and ears. This device does not immobilize the entire head or neck of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,440 shows a device for supporting the weight of the head of a patient on his shoulders and applying an extension force to the cervical vertabrae. This device does not prevent the lateral turning movement of the head, and is difficult to apply, especially to a comatose patient during rescue operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,329 shows a chin strap for orthodontic and cosmetic uses which does not restrain or immobilize the entire head and neck of a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,549 shows a device for holding a hockey player's chin upward so as to restrain downward freedom of movement of the player's head. However, sidewards movement of the head is not at all restrained. Additionally, this device would be very difficult to apply during a rescue operation, even if the patient was conscious.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,658 discloses a head supporting device for holding the head of a passenger up while sleeping on a trip. While this device does restrain a head from moving, it requires that a person be in the upright sitting position, and that a seatback be available for the strap to be hung from. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,816 shows an orthopedic traction device for applying cervical traction to a patient. This device also requires many further members to apply the force to the patient's head. It is impractical for rescue operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,688 discloses a pneumatic head and neck immobilizer, the device consisting of a helmet or hood enveloping a patient's head which has inflatable portions adapted to contact areas of the head when inflated. It further includes a means for holding the helmet on the head during inflation consisting of a harness passing around the armpits of the patient. This device has not proved practical for use in field rescue operations. It can easily be punctured during use, thereby eliminating any beneficial effect. While the device is being inflated, the possibility of compression of the cervical vertabrae exists which could be further damaging or injurious to the patient.